realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Horus-Re
| domains = Good, Law, Nobility, Retribution, Sun | favored weapon = An ankh (khopesh) }} Horus-Re (pronounced hore-us ray) is the leader of the Mulhorandi pantheon. Known by the name Helcaliant in Thay and that of Hokatep in Unther, he is a honorable deity that opposes change. History Horus was originally a young deity that often sided with Anhur in pressing change to his father, Re. When Re was defeated by Gruumsh during the Orcgate Wars, the failing deity passed his powers and domain to Horus before passing on. Upon gaining this power Horus became Horus-Re, and began exhibiting the personality traits and beliefs of his dead father. Relationships Horus-Re's allies include Isis, Osiris, and Thoth, though all the Mulhorandi pantheon accept his commands. Lathander also sees Horus-Re in a favorable light. Horus-Re's opposition to change often brings him into conflict with Anhur, and he does all he can to thwart the actions of Set. Avatar Horus-Re usually appears as a Mulan human possessing the head of a hawk. He rides the airborne galley Matet (or Semktet) and carries a glowing ankh. Powers and abilities Horus-Re is able to project a ray of damaging light from his eye. His ankh has the ability to destroy undead, and he wields the Sword of Horus in battle. Other manifestations The will of Horus-Re can be communicated through the actions of animals such as hawks or creatures such as solars and lammasu. ; Celestial events:The sun represents Horus-Re in the day, and a shooting star signifies his presence at night. The sky darkens if a follower fails to carry out the will of the Lord of the Sun, and it is said the sun will go dark if Set usurps Horus-Re's position. ; Sound :The cry of a hawk signifies the fitting punishment of a criminal, and a thunder clap is a sign of Horus-Re's favor. ; Animals :The eye of Horus-Re is often signified by a circling hawk. Church of Horus-Re The position of priest in the church of Horus-Re is hereditary; members belong to the House of Helcaliant, and can claim at least one divine incarnation of Horus-Re among their ancestors. The church of the Lord of the Sun is the leading political body in Mulhorand; it's currently led by the pharaoh, Horustep III, and the vizier Kalarzim. The clergy of the church of Horus-Re has traditionally spent its time serving in government positions, but are slowly turning their attention to spreading the worship of their deity. Priests of Horus-Re are usually nobles. They tend to be arrogant and expect to receive special treatment from those with lesser standing, and are often motivated by political gain as much as divine calling. Temples dedicated to Horus-Re often serve in an official government capacity, in addition to being a center of worship. All such structures stress openness and justice in their construction. The primary temple and center of the church of Horus-Re, the Solarium of Skuld, is located in the capital city of Skuld. The Church of Horus-Re has begun expanding into Unther in the wake of the Time of Troubles. Worshipers Worship of Horus-Re is most likely among nobles and the elite of Mulhorandi society. Most individuals serving in a government position considers themselves a follower of the Pharaoh of the Gods. Clerics of Horus-Re typically wear white linen skirts and sandals. Some wear wigs over shaved heads, topped by a headdress. Like all priests of Mulhorand, they paint three circles on their forehead to symbolize their divine calling. They may don false beards for official occasions. When the clergy of Horus-Re prepare for combat, they select equipment practical to the situation. They prefer light armor, and always wear some form of headdress. Clerics of Horus-Re pray for spells as part of the Zenith Aspirant, when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. Affiliated orders The church of Horus-Re serves as the government of Mulhorand. ; Claws of the Sun and the Ankh :This organization is composed of paladins of Horus-Re, who devote themselves to their divine responsibilities rather than politics of the nation. Celebrations and festivals The followers of Horus-Re perform three celebrations daily. ; Greeting of the Lord :Each morning, the faithful of Horus-Re celebrate the rising sun. ; Zenith Aspirant :The clergy of Horus-Re perform a daily sermon when the sun is at its highest point. ; Girding of the Guard :The clergy of Horus-Re take up weapons every evening to defend their nation throughout the night. ; Midsummer's Day :Priests of Horus-Re spend the day praising the Lord of the Sun. The government of Mulhorand is shut down during this time. ; Solar Eclipse :A solar eclipse signifies Horus-Re's right to rule. Priests of the Master of Vengeance seek to thwart the servants of Set on such days. Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Greater deities Category:Lawful good deities